


Hotline Love

by MosImagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Dean is a sex hotline worker, Dom Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Talk, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a sex hotline worker, castiel is a shy grown man who wants to call the hotline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this waiting to be posted for months. Since February. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Castiel sat on the couch, biting his lip. He could do this. He was a grown man damnit, if he wanted to pick up HIS phone, in HIS house, and call a sex line with HIS money, nobody could damn well stop him. It was a long day. He hadn't done anything like this before. He deserved a little something, right? This was just stupid, sitting there worriedly staring at the phone as if it would straight up bite him. He closed his eyes and reached over to the phone, grabbing it and putting in the number from pure memory. He'd called so many times, only to hang up a split moment after. He was too nervous before. This time he was ready. He buried his face in his hand and hit call. No backing out. He could do this. He suddenly felt a wave of regret wash over him about three seconds in, but before he could hang up, the operator chimed in, asking for his credit card info. He gave it, rubbing his eyes. A few more moments.   
It then asked him a question he never really addressed. "Would you prefer a male or a female?"   
He had been dodgy for quite a bit on this question, but he had to answer sooner or later.  
"...male." The operator gave him a confirmation of his info and preference, and after he confirmed it was all correct, he waited. Raunchy music came on the line. Like the ones they play in porn. 

 

Dean was sitting alone in his 'office', if one could really call it that. He was in a large area covered in phones where other males sat. Each waited for the call for their turn.  
Why'd he do this anyway? Yes, he loved sex...but did he really love talking about sex with a stranger?  
Well...that was the hard one. It could be a yes or no. Females were easy to get to the finish, he'd talk dirty to them harshly. But men..he rarely got calls from. But he enjoyed them the most. He was bi after all, but mostly lent towards males. Then the ringing. His phone!  
He gasped and gripped it. He pulled it close to his ear.   
He deepened his voice. "Mm...who do I have the pleasure of speaking to..." He grunted and bit his lip. "Talk to me baby...tell me what you're looking for this evening with me."

The voice itself combined with the raunchy content of the words ignited a gasp from him, along with a long bout of stuttering. "Um...ah, shit...m-my name is, uh..." It was a few seconds before he could pull together the courage to stutter out his name in a particularly weak manner. "C-Castiel. My name is Castiel. I..." He thought for a few seconds on what he was looking for, before he settled on a vauge, yet definitive, answer. "I'd just...like to...ease some stress, in the best way known..." His words were shaky and unconfident, but he still sounded determined.

Dean chuckled deeply, "mm..take your sweet time.." He listened to the man, hearing how he struggled to catch his strength to speak. Dean grinned, "mmm...Castiel..well baby I think I'll be calling you cas.." He purred and listened again, "oh ease stress? Baby I can ease everything you need. My names dean." He introduced himself, which he mostly only did to the males because he defiantly preferred them. Dean hummed and tried to think of how to speak. "Well cas. Start by telling me what youre wearing."

He almost opened his mouth to object that it was uncommon to refer to someone outside of your circles of family or friends as a shortened name, but decided to keep his mouth shut. "I'm...just wearing a white button up and dress pants...w-what're...you wearing?" He pursed his lips at his own pathetic attempt at being sexy, but stayed dead silent. He felt himself begin to sweat, under a sexual situation he'd never encountered before.

Dean grinned, "too many clothes cassy..." He purred and then calmly leant back, "oh you really wanna know? Well...I'm in a loose white tank top and my blue boxers." Dean felt pretty excited, this man sounded hot, he wished he could see him. Dean bit his lip. "Alright cas...unbutton the shirt for me and take it off...then remove those pants and boxers. Can't have the boys hid away much longer if we're gonna get to work here."

He sputtered a bit, unsure if this was meant to actually happen or not. He decided to follow through anyway. Unbuttoning his shirt, his face was burning red as he got the first few undone. "Dean, you're...awfully forward. Never met someone so...eager." He wasn't sure what reply he expected, but it was better than radio silence.

Dean groaned gently, "you flatter me cas..cause babe I'm as forward as you'll get here on this line.." Dean gently moved his hand to his boxers. He ached to slip his hand in as he eagerly imagined how handsome this man could be. "Well cas..tell me when you're all done, remember babe I got all night~ so undress and we will get started."

The shirt was off, and he stood to unbuckle his belt and toss it on the couch, unbuttoning his pants. His knees were buckling, but he was dead set on doing this. He would refuse to be the inexperienced virgin when his friends would joke about sex. Even though he was, well, an unexperienced virgin. At least he'd hopefully be able to talk with them without blushing and stuttering every word. "What...what do you look like, Dean?"

Dean smiled, "well..I'm a medium height male. Pretty nice and thick, I have shorter light brown hair.." He hummed, "I'm basically really attractive..now you should tell me what you look like because god cas..you sound hot..." He spoke on a deep voice, words full of lust and passion.

He paused with the stripping, swallowing hard. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was too much. Too...oh god. He was going to come early, and make a complete idiot out of himself...it was inevitable. "Erm...about 5'11...short, dark hair...when you say nice and thick, are you referring to...?" He couldn't say it out loud. It was too much.

Dean chuckled deeply, "my dick? Oh baby cas...I was really talking about my body type but you know, I'm pretty excited to see you asking like this." He lifted the band of his boxers, taking a nice look at his member. "I'll tell you all about it.." Dean bit his lip gently, "it's pretty thick, I wouldn't say long, but just right for giving someone great pleasure. And it's hard for you baby.." Dean wasn't lying, he was giving one heck of a hard on.

His face lit up, as he tilted his head away from the phone and covering his mouth to muffle humiliating noises. He paused at taking off the underwear, thumb hooked into the band. "I...uh...I just have my boxers left...could you...erm..." He gave a long, awkward pause, before coughing and getting out his very quiet request. "...could you...talk dirty...?" He wasn't sure why he was requesting this, or even what it sounded like, but whatever the answer to either of them be, he just knew he needed it right now.

Dean leant back again in his chair, "talk dirty..here I come.." He whispered and then soon pressed his mouth closer to the phone. "Cas...you're so bad..you don't follow directions..I said undress haven't I?" He grinned, "I wish I could slam you against your bed and grip that dick of yours and roughly give you the best hand job of your life." He hissed.

Cas crumbled onto the couch again, panting lightly. Things were getting...intense. "Ahm...you...shit..." After stumbling over what to say, he eventually settled with panting into the receiver and muttering in the best voice he could summon: "Are you absolutely sure I'd be getting pinned? Or would it be you...?" Still shaky, but with a firm undertone.

Dean moaned gently at the idea. "Mmm...you catch my drift perfectly...I too and I bottom.." He rolled his hips, damn this guy was the best he'd ever spoken to! His rough voice slamming into him and providing him with such pleasure. "You know baby, I'd let you take me anyway...just imagine it though...we are moaning into each other mouths...and then I take a hold of both of our dicks and I rub them together with force. He whimpered softly as he tried not to drool at the idea. "Cas I'd make you scream.."

"Y-you almost already have..." Castiel licked his lips and slowly pulled off his underwear, swallowing. It was strange. He felt such an attraction for this man he never had seen or met in his whole life, it was an odd feeling. Not unpleasant or unwelcome, just odd. He had doubted in the past that one could be brought to one's knees by sheer force of another's voice. He no longer doubted this sentiment.

Dean purred and gently slid his hand into his boxers. He ached and burned with sweet passion as he thought of himself with this strange man. Dean wished he'd had a photo to go with him, to be able to dream of sharing something with the man who probably he'd never get a chance to see in his life. Dean grunted deep in his chest. "Cassy...how hard are you? Will this be a quickie? Or will this take a while?" Dean watch to know, wanted to imagine how his boy looked just from his speech.

"Erm...expect to be booked up for a while." He muttered, reaching down to touch himself. He was pretty damn hard, but he was determined to last. Like hell he'd get it done with and give up the opportunity to keep talking to this guy. He wondered faintly if the line's website had photo's of their workers. Only faintly, before he allowed himself to again be wrapped up in the rough voice on the other end of the line.

Dean grinned, "mmm good...you're the only person I wanna talk too.." He was gripping his own member, grunting softly. "Cassy..? What's one of your fantasies? Do you have one?" He grinned, "tell me...and imagine it with me as the person you're with.."

"You...oh shit...you sure about that? I can be a pretty kinky bastard at times..." The shake had begun to bleed out of his voice, a calmer note taking it's place. Castiel shut his eyes, relishing the nasty thoughts running through his head.

Dean grinned and licked his lips. "Mmm..kinky bastard are you? Sounds quite lovely...talk to me.." He hissed and bit his lip. "Talk to me....tell me how you wished you could be treated cas. What would you want me to do to you huh?"

"I..." Castiel thought for a moment, multiple fantasies running through his head. "I can't help but wonder if you'd enjoy me in...women's clothing?" He'd never explored this, or even thought about this, but the thought was very arousing.

Dean grunted deeply and bit at his lips. "Woman's clothing? Damn..." He hummed dreamily and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the amazing man he was speaking to within a tight red dress. He nods to himself. "Yes please."

"I wonder what you'd like to see me in~ what you'd do, where your hands would go..." Cas bared no resemblance to the boy you were talking to ten minutes ago. This was different. Better? Time would tell.

Dean groaned again, "I'd have you in a bright red dress...and my hands would grip at your thick hips..." He hummed, "and I'd slid them down to the hem, then slowly they'd travel up and up till I reached where I wanted..." He grinned, "imagine, no underwear on underneath.."

"I..." Cas hesitated, before giving himself another push to be confident. "...I bet you'd be real good at making me happy, huh? Bet you'd be nice and firm with me~show me just how good you are at pleasing men."

Dean chuckled, "god yes I could make you more than happy...I could make you full of pure and endless joy." He could imagine himself holding cas, gripping him firmly but also with complete love and care. "I'm amazing at pleasing men...my tongue is my secret weapon.."

"Dean...you have no idea what words like that do to me, do you? The way you make me tremble~I bet this would be such an...explorative experience if you were really here." Cas put a heavy emphasis on 'explorative', letting out a loud moan as he touched himself.

Dean grunted deeply, "dear god cassy...that sound you made..." He moaned back as he rubbed himself. "Cassy....I swear if I ever meet you in real life I'll do more then pleasure you...I will show you what's it's like to really have sex.." He shivered as he spoke.

A shiver ran up cas's spine, as he swallowed hard and panted. "I bet you...have some experience in that, huh? If you really look like you tell me you do, there's no way in hell you don't~who could miss out on the opportunity to take a guy like you to bed?"

Dean grinned, "oh cassy...you'd be begging for me...and I'd come right to you..and I'd make you scream..now touch yourself..moan for me..tell me what you'd want me to do.." He rubbed himself eagerly.

Cas eagerly obeyed, grabbing his cock and moving his hand up and down. "I want you to...push me to the bed...get on top of me...pin me down...remind me who's in charge." He let out a whimper, biting his lip. This was...exhilerating. But amazing.

Dean moaned sweetly and continued to eager grip at his own. "I'd slam you down...and I'd kiss and suck at your skin till all I see are marks making you mine..and then I'd hold you down.." Dean grinned, "because I am the dominant.." He murmured into the phone.

Cas shut his eyes, pursing his lips. It was all he could do not to finish right then. He could just sit there and wish like hell that this guy was actually here. Could actually do that stuff to him...god. "What...what then? Would you get right to it...or maybe tease me a little first?"

Dean could only chuckle, "god I'd tease you..why waste such amazing moments with you just to bang and leave? When I can undress you slowly and kiss at each little section of skin I come across. I would make you squirm and whine for me.." He grinned, hand stroking slowly at his cock. "Then I'd remove your boxers...an I'd kiss and nibble at your splendid thighs until I reached your center..." Dean pulled the phone closer. "Where would you want me to play with first? Dick? Balls? Or entrance?"

"...m-my entrance..." Cas let out a groan and shifted, licking his lips. "I can't imagine what you'd do...fingers? Or maybe your tounge...perhaps, enlighten me?" He gave a devilish grin and squirmed, panting into the receiver.

Dean moaned sweetly and listened to castiels amazing answer. He grinned, "well first I'd slip two of my fingers into the tight little entrance. Then I'd spread them apart, opening it wide so I can gaze at its beauty. I'd lean in and slide my tongue right in. My fingers would hold it open so I could get all of it in then I'd remove them so that ring would tighten on my sweet tongue." Deans hips rolled eagerly.

Cas groaned, not holding back any noises. "You'd eat me out, huh?" His voice deepened, as he fisted his dick, precum dripping out the tip. "Are you hard for me, big boy? God I wish you were here~"

Dean moaned darkly, gripping his dick harder and moving his hand in a quicker speed. "I'd eat you out...and god yes I'm hard for you!" He rolled his hips. "If I was there I'd pound into you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for a whole week. But you'd love it..."

"I'd be so helpless under your control...able to do nothing but beg for more~" Cas started bucking his hips into his hand, still slower than he'd prefer. His control was weaning, ready to fall under your voice.

Dean grinned and stroked himself harder. "Cassy...cassy..." He moaned his name softly, panting heavily. "I'll need you to cum soon baby...and then after maybe we can talk till you fall asleep.." He whispered, "as long as you have the money."

"I do...just...ugh, keep talking like that..." Cas picked up the pace a bit, licking his lips. "Now tell me...what do you want ME to do? I can be very obedient, should the mood strike me. Or maybe I'll disobey on purpose just to see what you do?"

Dean grunted heavily, "I'd want you to run your nails against my back..moan my name.." He grinned and pants. "But if you disobey I'll lay you face down on the bed. And then I'll spank you.." He moaned heavily, "after that..I'll thrust right into you, stretching you wide."

"Hm, I'd be hard pressed to obey after a promise like that...god, I'm so close...I bet you'd love listening to me as you violate me in all the best ways~" Cas purred. 

Dean chuckled lightly and kept roughly jacking himself off. "I swear the noises you could make..." He cried out softly in deep pleasure. He arched his back. "Mmm...mmm...I swear I'd treat you so perfectly.." He grinned wildly.

Cas picked up the pace again, getting ready to say something else, but the high came too fast. "You-" he cut himself off by screaming deans name, coming at last, and making sure he heard it loud and clear.

Dean grunted and listened. Moving his hand closer and trying to move with all his strength. He then came hard spraying all over his hand. "Christ.." He growled

"Dean...for first time phone sex, that was pretty awesome." Cas felt himself clam up again, going quiet as he grabbed a tissue from the table, starting to clean himself up. None got on the couch, thank god. That would be a hard mystery stain to explain.

Dean calmly cleaned himself and leant back. "I'm glad you enjoy it love..." He whispered and closed his eyes. "Cas...we're ruining on 20 minutes here..in my service that's $100 are you sure you wanna talk more..?" 

"...why not? Sure. I'll do that. Unless you have other customers waiting?" Cas paused. Surely others would call. This was a popular service. He couldn't be the only one to want to appreciate it...

Dean sighed, "you're the only one I'd like to speak to.." He whispered and leant back. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I want you to lay down..and we can talk until you sleep.."

"That sounds...nice." He flopped on the couch after he tossed the tissues in the trash. "That was amazing...I'm sorry if I'm not as good at dirty talking as most of your clients...I haven't much experience."

Dean smiled, "it's alright...talking dirty takes so much practice.." He admitted and listened to how Castiel spoke. "I have a brother...he works here too actually.." He smiled again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah? What's his name, may I ask." Castiel's eyes were shut as he reached for a blanket, anything to warm him up. It would such if someone broke in while he was naked. And sleeping, no less.

Dean grinned, "Sammy. Well just Sam really." He looked down at his desk. "I started this when I turned 18, It was how I paid for Sammy's Highschool funds." Dean yawned.

"Wow...you must really care about him. I know a lot of people who would leave their siblings in the dust." Cas thought about his brothers for a moment. Michael would have ditched him without a moment's notice.

Dean smiled, "well I had no future..he had one..but we both failed at life. So he's here with me. I'm glad he still wants to speak to me after being just with me for all those years.." He sighed heavily. "What about you? Got any brothers or sisters that'd like my brothers attention." He laughed

"Yes, I do have many siblings. Mostly brothers. Mostly straight. All older. Gosh they're a pain...is Sam your only brother? Any sisters?" Castiels voice was going lax, listening intently. Dean was actually interesting to talk to.

Dean smiled, "ah, straight people. What a shame. And yep, just me and Sammy.." He listened to Castiel. "Maybe we will meet one day.." He whispered calmly.

"Hey, I said most." Cas chuckled, sighing. "Yeah. Maybe. Maybe one day in your super fun and awesome life you'll wake up and remember that dorky guy who was stuttering his way through phone sex. Here's hoping." Dean smiled widely, "review me online please? If you do I can get a raise? I'd appreciate it.." He whispered. He was waiting, waiting for cas to fall asleep with him

"Sure thing...what's your-" cas paused to yawn. "-extension number? If I'd like to call again, and I'm sure I will." He faintly thought to click the lamp off, preparing to sleep after he was done on the phone. He'd have to rate this guy for sure~

Dean smiled, "my extension is 2208." He smiled and held the phone close, listening to how the man grew sleepier. "Goodnight cassy..." "Goodnight...Dean..." Cas faded off to sleep. The phone falling from his ear.

~~

Castiel stood in the ice cream isle of the grocery store, fixated on his phone conversation. The man on the other end of the line was babbling, making Castiel sigh. His brother was such a pain at times. He decided to be nice and pick up some ice cream for his ass, and he launches off into a five minute rant about the vast difference between French Vanilla and Vanilla Bean, including death threats on if he got the wrong one.

Dean was walking through the grocery store, he sighed heavily, another long night working. Sammy was at their apartment, fast asleep, dean didnt have the heart to make him wake up and could to the store with him. Dean was admiring the frozen pies and wondering if he heated it up in the oven if it would be a great dessert for him and Sammy. Then dean noticed another man in his isle. He hummed and watched him closely.

Cas had a very disgruntled look, eyes narrowing. He tried to open his mouth several times, only to be cut off repeatedly. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Goddammit Gabriel. I get it. I'll be sure to get the right one, now stop being a baby. Go bother your boyfriend instead of me for a little while." He hit the end button quickly. Tucking the phone into his pocket.

Deans eyes widened as he heard the males voice. He dropped his basket before slowly walking towards the smaller male. His eyes stayed wide with deep and painful want. He softly let his hand wrapped around the others shoulder. "Cassy...." His voice came out deep and gentle with pure wonder.

Cas squinted, before realizing where he recognized the voice from. He spun around. "D-Dean? Are you really...?" He was shocked at the prospect of running into you in a grocery store, of all places. Shocked, but not unhappy.

Dean pulled Castiel close. Gripping to him, "god..you look better than I had even imagined..." He whispered and smiled widely. "But hey! I'm dean Winchester, in person.." He wanted to gently pull Castiel closer and begin kissing his neck but he knew he couldn't.

"Oh dear...you're far more attractive than I imagined. I had no idea you could've been in the area..." Cas smiled, staring into his eyes. "I'm glad to meet you..." He quickly tucked his phone into his inner pocket.

Dean chuckled happily and watched Castiel. And slowly dean allowed himself his dream, he cupped castiels cheeks, leaning down to kiss him, lips strong and happy. "Cas..." He whispered and backed castiels body back until he hit the doors of the stores freezers.

He reached down to run his hand up your thigh, smiling before a young teenage boy in the grocery store apron did a double take, pausing to yell at the two of them. "Hey...get a room you two!" He stood there, waiting for them to back away from each other.

Dean whined softly and kissed at castiels neck before glaring at the young male. "Can't you just give me a break boy? I'm finally getting to meet the man I've been dreaming of, and you're yelling at me?" He huffed angrily and pulled away. He walked over and snatched his basket, glaring before walking back to cas.

The boy walked off, as Castiel blushed and pulled his hands behind his back, looking up at dean. "You...wanna grab some coffee, Dean? Maybe get to know each other a little better...?" He blushed, smiling faintly.

Dean smiled and touched one of castiels hips lovingly, "you know..a coffee sounds lovely. I'll pay for your groceries also." He took castiels basket and grinned. "I gotta be a good gentleman." Dean eyes cas, almost dying to be able to rip those clothes off and kiss at that delicious skin.

"No no, I'm fine...I couldn't possibly let you. Thank you though." Cas smiled and opened the freezer, grabbing the French Vanilla. He set it in his basket, coughing into his fist. "Pardon my embarrassment...I've never met someone like you."

"No no, I pay. That's final." Dean grinned and held the basket happily before frowning. "What do you mean when saying someone like you?" Deans jaw set as he thought of what cas could mean..was he judging him on his being a sex line worker? Because he was gay? Because he was in love with cas?

"Someone so willing to be so nice to someone they barely know...nobody's ever offered to pay for my groceries before. It's very...sweet if you. Thank you. Let me cover coffee, at least? It's the least I can do." Cas spoke sweetly. 

Dean relaxed quickly. He smiled and nods, "of course I'm kind to you..cas you are a special person, and you are very gentle and kind. I'm just trying to repay you in my own way." He was walking to the register with him. Setting the baskets up and opening his wallet as the items were rung up. "Fine, you can buy the coffee." He chuckled. "I got a raise because of you.." He whispered softly.

"Oh, good! You certainly did earn the rating...I've never heard of a sex line worker willing to stay on the line with me until I fall asleep. It was very nice...you certainly did make a wonderful impression." Castiels eyes were wide and gentle. Dean grinned and looked down at cas. "This is why I adore you..." He whispered and paid, carrying the two bags outside.

"Thank you...I really do appreciate it. Get whatever you like at the coffee shop, let me just load this in the car though. I'll be fast!" Castiel spoke happily as he watched deans form. Dean hummed and looked into castiels eyes. "I gotta go get my car. Then maybe we can head there and meet up?" He wanted to stay with cas, he was so lovely.

"Sure thing, meet you there in ten or so...I'll be there for sure." Cas smiled and kissed your cheek, taking his groceries and ran off to his car. Dean grinned and smiled widely, "oh my.." He rushed over to his car, throwing his shit him and jumping in. He drove quickly to the coffee shop. He arrived first and the. Sat alone, happily waiting.

Castiel arrived around two minutes later, pushing the door and making the bell ring. He stepped in and glanced around, seeing deanand smiling, heading to go sit down with him.

Dean smiled and looked into castiels sweet eyes. He reached forwards to touch castiels hand. "Hey..I can't deny that I've thought of your since our call everyday..." He spoke softly but nervously. "Me too...it was the first time I've ever done anything like that...I can't say I regret it. Let me get you coffee, and then we can talk the day away, yeah?" Castiel purred. Dean gave a calm nod and looked up towards Castiel as he walked. "Just a black coffee for me love.." He purred.

"Sure thing..." He smiled flirtatiously, turning to walk away and swinging his hips for you. He had a devious smile, hoping it would drive you just as insane as you drove him. Dean grunted deeply as he watched castiels hips swing. "Sweet fuck..." He murmured and tried to calm himself. This man here was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. And he wanted him to be his forever.

Cas easily knew it didn't have the same effect with the trenchcoat, but it was good enough. He quickly ordered the coffee, and, upon sight, one of the lolipops on the counter, for 25¢. He could make very good use of that. Dean grunted again, trying to calm himself down and readjust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing and waiting for Castiel to return. What would he say? Take me to your house, I wanna fuck you into your mattress?

Cassy took the coffees and walked back to the table, slipping the lolipop into his pocket. He set them down on the table, sitting and handing dean his. "So. Tell me about your self." Dean smiled softly and held his coffee. "Well..I work at a sex line..I have a little brother who I raised. I work at the sex line with him. I'm gay, he's bisexual. I mostly like to sleep throughout the day because I work all night long." He spoked openly. "How long have you been working there?" Cas took a sip of his coffee, staring intently into your eyes, noting their pretty green color.

Dean sighed and looked down. "Since I was eighteen and Sam was fourteen..I worked the moment it was legal for me." He bit his lips, "but now I'm 30 and I still work there."

"I've heard a lot about your brother...you care a lot about him, huh?" He looked a bit sad at this. Thinking back to memories of his own brothers being assholes in general. General doesn't see them together. "I are so endlessly for him...he's my best friend, and he's probably the person I can trust fully." He shrugged, "again, my brothers single if you got one for him." Dean laughed, "sorry, he makes me always ask around to fin him and boyfriend or girlfriend or something."

"Heh...he wouldn't want most of the people I know. Mostly douchebags. I'd have to meet him to find someone amyways. Otherwise I'd pick someone completely incompatible. And that would just be disastrous." Cas laughed. 

"You should know, he's huge. Like in height. I call him moose." Dean smiled happily and sipped at his coffee. "Mmm...cassy..when you went to the counter, I saw your hips swaying.." He murmured and rubbed his knee against castiels thigh under the table. Cas blushed feverously, lookkng down. "Oh dear, were they...? Well that was a complete accident~" He smiled.

Dean chuckled and grinned, "you're very...very handsome Castiel.." He mumbled to him, watching him for any sigh of a reaction. Cas laughed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "You...you are too. Much more than I, I'm afraid..."

~~

It was a fight of teeth, tongues, and lips as the two men stumbled roughly backwards towards Castiels bed. Dean groaning and pushing castiel back onto the soft mattress. Dean begun to rip the clothes right off of the other. Just dying to get to what was underneath. "You're so perfect...so sexy!"

Cas brought his hands up to the sides of his neck, biting his lip and struggling to keep quiet. "I bet you can't make me scream~why don't you prove me wrong?" He smirked, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

Dean growled and kissed back roughly, pressing Cas firmly into the bed. "I swear...I'll make you scream louder than you ever have.." He whispered and then successfully undressed cas, beginning to work on himself.

Cas reached down to fumble with his belt buckle, pulling it out and tossing it aside before unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed his crotch over the denim, feeling his erection and giving a sly smile. Dean groaned deeply and leaned forwards, kissing roughly at Castiels mouth. "So eager to get to the toy inside..." He rolled his hips playfully.

"I am...so eager for all of you~god, I've been dreaming of you since that night I decided to call a sex line~you're so perfect." Cas nuzzled his neck, biting and licking at the soft skin, hoping to leave a hickey. Dean growled and leant down, allowing cas to mark his neck up until finally dean ripped Castiels boxers off. He admired what was underneath. Dean removed his own. "Lay back cassy.."

He bit his lip and laid back, arms flopping over his head. "What position do you want me in, Dean...? It's up to you...keep in mind I can be pretty bendy when I feel like it~"

Dean grinned and pressed Cas roughly to the bed. Cas whimpered and moaned softly. "I want you like this...so I can stare into those perfect eyes..." Dean murmured. 

Cas gave a soft nod and spread his legs wide, dean hummed and slowly reached down, he was firm as he pressed two fingers within cas. The smaller male gasped and squirmed slightly. Dean chuckled darkly and stretched his fingers, pulling apart the tight pucker of the entrance. 

He grinned as he felt the muscles contract then relax with the tension. Cas whimpered tiredly and closed his eyes, as he relaxed dean was able to work him so that he could get four fingers deep within cas.

"You're ready beautiful..." Dean whispered. Cas smiled softly and wrapped his arms around deans neck as the male lined himself up. "I promise...this will not be the last time we have sex together.." Dean whispered and kissed at castiels lips. "If you'll let me...I'll stay forever.." 

Cas smiled, "of course." Cas cried out heavily when dean slammed within him, he wrapped his legs around deans waist. "Oh god dean..." Cas whined lowly and rolled his hips up rhythmically. 

Dean buried his face into castiels neck as he moved quickly and deeply. "You...you are endlessly perfect..." 

Cas gasped and smiled softly, "I..I love you.." Dean smiled sweetly and grunted. "I love you too." 

Their bodies continued to move with one another, each thrust full of love, and each moan screaming of the sweet pleasures being felt. 

Soon castiel cried out louder, his hips buckling. "I'm coming!" Dean picked up his pace, moving quicker to give cas a sweeter orgasm. 

Castiel heavily screamed and threw his head back, his dick giving a twitch as he released all over his and deans belly. 

"Shit!" Castiel cried an gasped, leaning back and sighing. 

Dean smiled an thrusts quickly. "I'm glad you loved it..." Dean whispered and moved quickly, hiccuping and working his hips. 

Dean panted and then came within cas. Dean hummed and slowly pulled out, he laid down besides cas, smiling to him. 

"You are so amazing cassy..." Dean whispered. Cas smiled and kissed deans lip tenderly. "I love you..." 

Dean chuckled. "I love you too....aren't you glad you got on call with me that night?" Dean smirked and licked his lips.

Castiel laughed heavily, "I almost didn't call...I will never forget how lucky I am to have gotten to talk to you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
